Boreholes are drilled into geologic formations for various reasons such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. These boreholes are typically drilled by a drill rig, which rotates a drill string with a drill bit on the end. In some cases a mud motor may be disposed in a bottomhole assembly near the end of the drill string in order to increase the rotational speed of the drill bit. The mud motor uses the energy of flowing drilling fluid or mud to operate the motor.
In general, several drilling parameters are used as inputs to the drill rig to drill a borehole. Examples of these parameters include rotational speed of the drill string, rotational speed of the mud motor, and drilling fluid flow rate. Unfortunately, due the length of the drill string and the dynamic loads imposed on it while drilling a borehole, the drill string may be subject to high lateral vibration levels. These vibration levels may cause equipment damage, such as by making contact with the borehole wall, and impede drilling. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling and geophysical exploration industries if a method would be developed to select drill parameters that would result in avoiding high lateral vibration levels as a borehole is being drilled.